yuyuhakushofandomcom-20200223-history
Spirit Classes
Character's strengths are classified by a class: E, D, C B, A , and S. E is the lowest and S is the highest. There are divisions to the classes as well, they can be separated as low, medium, and high or simply B-, B, and B+. There is no difference in classes when it comes to the different types of ki. Youki and Reiki both fall into this class system. Class Ranking E Class The weakest class of the all. Demons of this strength aren't strong or smart but they are very violent. However, their strength is just above that of the average human. D Class The second to lowest class. Like E class demons, they usually aren't very smart (with a few exceptions) or exceptionally powerful; but their strength and endurance is super-human compared to an average person. However, compared to most demons they are very weak. According to Koenma, Hiei was a high D class when he first fought Yusuke. C Class This is about average strength for most demons. There stronger than the E's and D's but their power pales in comparison to the stronger classes. These demons are very common and are relatively abundant in both Human and Demon world. B Class This class is where the strength level skyrockets and is the beginning of the upper class demon strength, where the difference between two classes is absolutely enormous. B classes are far more powerful than C classes, but they still can't compete with the higher classes. This is in most cases the strongest class of demon that can be found in human world, as any higher class can't pass through the Keikai barrier net between the human and demon worlds. The only time a higher class demon will be found in the Human world is if the Barrier is down or a higher class of demon wears an organic device that downgrades their power, like Houkashin did when he first met Yusuke. A Class The second to highest class, A class strength level are almost exclusive to demon world while the Keikai barrier is up; the only exceptions are if a human attains this strength, a demon achieves this level in human world, or the barrier is removed. Prior to the Keikai barrier's removal A class demons could not move between the worlds without aid. While exceptionally powerful and rare in the human world, they are relatively common in the demon world. However, compared to the power of an S Class demon they are very weak; so weak in fact that they are used as mere foot soldiers of the Three Kings. S Class S classes are the highest class--the pinnacle of demon/spirit power. They are so strong that even a "low" S class' strength could completely devastate Earth. In Demon World, they are rare; with only about 100 ever being known to exist. It is extremely rare for even an A class to achieve this level. A single S class is strong enough to defeat a horde of five-hundred upper A classes by themselves with relatively little effort. Sensui's full power was said to be at this level, as was Yusuke's when he came back to life as a demon. Trivia * S and E classes are very rare, E class are so weak that they simply don't last long and technically don't even show up on the Spirit World's chart, S class on the other hand, are the opposite. They're strength is so rare that even Spirit Worlds elite soldiers don't know about them. Category:Demon classes